


that butler, warming

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [19]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Gen, M/M, Sharing Clothes, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Cielisisn't cold. Sebastian notices.





	that butler, warming

**Author's Note:**

> 019/100 for the 100 Fandom Challenge. Written for prompt #13 – borrowed.

Ciel doesn’t flinch at the feeling of a long coat being placed gently around his shoulders or to the hands that come around his front to tuck him more firmly into it, but his body does _still_ at it all the same.

He casts a glance at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, watching as the butler ensures that the long bottom of his coat is adequately draped over Ciel’s previously bare legs.

“I wasn’t cold,” Ciel remarks plainly, as he goes back to reading the letter in his hands.

“Of course not,” Sebastian agrees easily, his hand smoothing down Ciel’s now coat covered legs one last time before he sits back up and settles in his seat next to Ciel. “The goosebumps on your skin had nothing to do with the temperature, I’m sure.”

Ciel bites his lip on a smirk. “As long as we’re in agreement.”


End file.
